fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble
|name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |promofrom = N/A |promoto = Beginner: Fighter, Myrmidon, Soldier, Monk Intermediate: Mercenary, Brigand, Thief, Archer, Cavalier, Pegasus Knight, Armored Knight, Brawler, Mage, Dark Mage, Priest, Lord (Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude only) Advanced: Hero, Swordmaster, Assassin, Paladin, Fortress, Wyvern Rider, Warrior, Grappler, Sniper, Warlock, Dark Bishop, Bishop, Armored Lord (Edelgard only), High Lord (Dimitri only), Wyvern Master, (Claude only) Master: Falcon Knight, Wyvern Lord, Mortal Savant, Great Knight, Bow Knight, Dark Knight, Holy Knight, War Master, Gremory, Emperor (Edelgard only), Great Lord (Dimitri only), Barbarossa (Claude only) Unique: Dancer |weapons = Various |skills = HP +5 }} The Noble ' is a class that debuted in ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. History in the Series It is a counterpart to the Commoner class as well as the starting class of some of the various students of the Officers Academy. Storywise, this class is granted to those of highborn birth, ranging from minor houses to high royalty. Overview Noble is one of two base classes available to every unit in the game; compared to Commoner, Nobles posses a 5% growth in Charm. Regardless, there is little reason to keep a unit in this class, as the lack of growths elsewhere benefits none of the units with access to Noble, and the HP +5 skill makes little difference for any unit. It should also be noted that almost every other class in the game has equal or better Charm growth in addition to other growths. Nobles have access to various weapon types and even movement types, (such as Mounted, Flying, etc.) that they can advance through via training. To promote to a base class, they must first rank up the required skill categories and pass the certification exam for the desired class. In-Game Growth Rates |0% |0% |0% |0% |0% |0% |0% |0% |5% |} Class Skills Notable Nobles Three Houses *Edelgard - Crown princess of the Adrestian Empire and House Leader of the Black Eagles. Dignified and refined, but always seems to be analyzing everyone she meets. *Hubert - Marquisate of Vestra's heir and Edelgard's vassal since childhood. Cold and calculating at the surface, he maintains an honorable side in his schemes. *Bernadetta - The shy and withdrawn daughter of Count Varley. Can usually be found holed up alone in her room when not attending class or battle. *Linhardt - The carefree heir of House Hevring usually found finding new ways to laze about. Has an interest in the nature of Crests. *Ferdinand - Heir to House Aegir and the son of Duke Aegir. Competitive to be the best, he desires to be Edelgard's better. *Caspar - Member of House Bergliez but is not its heir apparent. A hotheaded student who prefers to act first, apologize later. *Dimitri - Crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and House Leader of the Blue Lions. Chivalrous and honorable, but has a tinge of darkness hidden beneath. *Felix - The sharp-tongued son of Lord Rodrigue and House Fraldarius's heir apparent. Seeks strong opponents to test his mettle. *Annette - The bubbly and cheerful heir to house Dominic. Has a knack for magic and desires to rekindle her relationship with her long lost father, Gilbert. *Sylvain - The skirt-chasing heir of House Gautier. Has a severe dislike for the Crest system. *Ingrid - The heir apparent for House Galatea. Considered to be more knightly than most actual knights and desires to become one herself. *Claude - Grandson of Leicester Alliance's current leader and its current heir. An easygoing, yet skilled strategist whom you cannot let your guard down around. *Lorenz - The prideful heir of House Gloucester who tends to reminds people of his status, much to their chagrin. *Hilda - The spoiled daughter of House Goneril and younger sister of its current duke. Usually tries to find ways to escape doing work. *Lysithea - The heir apparent of House Ordelia. A prodigy with magic who bears two crests. She is the youngest student in the academy currently. *Marianne - The adopted daughter of the Margraviate of Edmund. Bears the dubious Crest of the Beast and has low self-esteem due to the people's wariness of her crest's reputation. *Balthus - A rowdy man from the Leicester Alliance and the self-proclaimed "King of Grappling". *Constance - The only known survivor of House Nuvelle, a noble house of the Adrestian Empire. Trivia * In footage broadcast during Nintendo's E3 2018 presentation, the Noble class was instead called '''Aristocrat. * The appearance for Nobles is unique to each character. For the students, it will also change after the 5 year timeskip, sharing its appearance with the characters "default" class (such as the Archer/Sniper class for Bernadetta).